


Dodge the Bullets

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Coroika Backstories [2]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Sneak peek for now.Emperor is the son of the rich Enperry founder and that leads him to being quite popular at the school. However there are problems with being that...This story tells the headcanon background of one of our favourite Coroika characters, Emperor!
Series: Coroika Backstories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582987
Kudos: 2





	Dodge the Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor, 9 almost 10 year old gets invited to a party.

The school day ended faster than Emperor thought. Nothing of interest happened, which was seemingly unexpected as it was a private school and there were usually rumours going around about some odd commoner hobbies of spreading utter lies about their classmates or teachers, but this time nothing really happened.

He grabbed his heavy bag and pushed away his chair, heading near his friend's way, who wasn't in the mood by his face but Emperor wanted to assure that he is fine. "Squidkid, you alright?"

Squidkid Jr's been Emperor's friend for 2 years now, since Emperor's fathers and Squidkid's parents know eachother, and would often discuss things with eachother, the two would hangout at eachothers' on monthly basis, if they weren't accompained already.

The other classmates were pushing against the door waiting to go out. Squidkid heavily smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty chill." he replied. "Are you free to play some games at my house?, because my other friend says he doesn't want to, but that's only if your father lets you."

Emperor always knew the answer. He isn't allowed to go out on the weekdays thanks to his father owning a extremely "Royal" clothing outlet.

There was nothing royal about the Enperry industry. Or atleast the nine-year old son of the founder, Emperor, thought. The rich, greedy but despicably charismatic business landed itself into the best of the best clothing lines the Inkopolis population had to offer.

But the young inkling would always be bribed into lying to the media, the little nine-year old knew more than his younger brother, Prince did, and that was the final word. 

Emperor of course liked being rich and being a "King" or as his father called him, but there wasn't much time for a "King" to hang out with his friends after school.

"Sorry Squidkid, I can't." He sadly let it out, as he went beside the parking gates where the golden limo that his father hired for every pick up. "I'll see you tommorow, yeah? I have you on social media too."

Squidkid understood how strict Emperor's father could be. "Okay, I'll get the snacks ready for tomorrow. See ya!"

He watched as his friend departed to the buses, as Emperor himself went into the limo. The ride only took a few minutes as the castle/mansion was close by. But coming home wasn't exciting. 

It was pretty relaxing to see his 5 year old brother rushing to him after a school-day, greeting him, as usual though.

"Emperor! You're back!" Prince smiled. He really liked his brother and he seemed to have looked up to him ever since he was born.

"Thanks Prince. I'm glad I'm back." He lies, but on the other side he is reminded that his father is not back home as he is on some business meeting. Not sure wherever his father goes these days, but the mansion feels better without him.

"I want to watch some channels but I can't figure out how to!" Prince frowned.

So that's why he's glad that I'm back? Emperor painfully thought.

"Fine." After all, distracting Prince probably isn't a bad idea. His initial idea was to go on social media to connect with his friends. As he waited all day to. 

Emperor turns on the TV for Prince to watch as he goes up some stairs up to his room, which took a few seconds to go to.

His room would be- in no doubt- a paradise for an normal inkling. Decorated in gold and white, big two desk, tons of trophies, fresh weapons (Although Emperor himself could not go to battle right now as he is underage) the finest magazines and manuals and a gigantic king sized bed.

He jumped onto it and felt the comfort it had. The most comfortable cotton. The pros to being rich, he supposes.

He took out his phone- no doubt it was the newest, although it was cracked a bit- and went on Inkstagram, which he was pretty popular on- 2k followers!

Everyone followed him because he was the father of the former competitive player and the rising Enperry clothing owner. But in years time, perhaps he'll create an name to himself.

Which might not be long, as his birthday is in a week. He will be turning 10, 4 years more till he can start real turf wars!

Emperor flickered through the posts of the inklings he followed. Some were of their battles, mostly winning and such. Some of their photos, a girl from his class posted a flowerbed. He saw the comments of it being like; "What a nice photo!" "You're as cute as the flowers." and some other flirting.

Meanwhile the only photo he posted, was of his brother and him, a year ago. It got a lot of attention, but most of the comments were just congratulating him... nobody that he knew personally.

He then decided to look at his dms. A boy from his class, whose name was Retro, asked him for something.

\- - - - - - - - - - - >

Retro: Hey Emp.. I have an proposition for you. 

Emperor: I barely know you but ok, go on.

Retro: I'm holding a big party over for next weekend, and seeing as you are majesty and rich- and your birthday is near- I want you to be invited.

Emperor: Oh. I guess I'll come? Maybe?

Retro: Come on emp, everyone likes you. You should come!

Emperor: I'll text you when I will decide.

Retro: Fine. February 24th at 5:50pm- ends at 8:50pm. Be there sharp if you want to come. Reply to me when you make your decision :)

——————>

Emperor was suprised, because he hasn't been to a party at someone's from his school. It's set a day after his birthday, as it seems, that shouldn't be that bad. 

Then- he'd be in sight of the pitiful, most aggresive, most mentally-draining person in the entire school- Master. Retro was correct that a lot of people loved Emperor, but there was one person in the school that despised him, and Master was that person. Of course, Emperor returned the feelings.

For the two years he's been going to school, Master made it a bit of a hell, by making him turn to arguments and anything that Emperor did not want to do. Master was clearly the polar opposite for him.

If he's going to be at the party surely the two will throw insults at eachother and cause a dramatic scene? Emperor prays himself that he does not run into him.

While he thought of all this; he was reminded that since his father isn't home, he can go to Squidkid's. And as a suprise, too.

Then he could talk to Squidkid and see if he was invited to the party, too.

So he went out of the mansion, beforehand telling Prince that he is going to have to be looked after by their maid, Velvet.

He dressed himself in a white and black hoodie with black leggings to disguise himself from the outsiders.

When he was out of the mansion, that looked humongous outside, he ran to find his bike that he got for his 8th birthday that he uses to reach houses and destinations. He knows the pathway to his friend's house as it really isn't that far away, to be frank.

So he rode his bike carefully along. He could see the busy inklings off to matches as he strode alone. He smiled.

One day this is going to be me.

When he finally got to Squidkid's house, he rang the soft bell and peacefully waited.

The door opened and his mother answered. "Emperor, are you here for Squidkid?" she quickly recongnised him.

"Yes. I am here for him," Emperor could only think of the reaction Squidkid Jr will give that he showed up as a suprise. "Can you tell him I'm here? I want to hang out with him."

The mother nodded and went upstairs, so Emperor was alone outside for the quick minute. When she came down from the room, Squidkid Jr was with her.

"Emperor! I am glad you're here!" He exclaimed, leading Emperor into the house. "You don't have to take off your shoes, by the way."

But Emperor did so, anyways. "I know I said I wouldn't make it, but I realised that my father is off somewhere. Probably for the Enperry Business."

"Nice. I don't have the snacks," Squidkid jr helped him take off his black hoodie. "But we can watch movies or play video games."

That did not bother Emperor at all, who was used to hunger for incredible amount of hours. It wasn't that he completely lacked apetite, he could not bother less about eating when it wasn't necessary.

"It's fine." He replied and the two stormed off to Squidkid's room.

***

What Emperor always had in common with Squidkid Jr, is that the two had extremely famous, rich and extraordinary fathers. Emperor's father is an single Parent with his big business and a former turf war tournament career. Meanwhile, Squidkid Jr had both of his parents. Squidkid Jr's dad, in frank, is an ace-player for one of the greatest teams on the ranks right now. So successful that he has barely time to be there for his son. The two both are really rich.

Just one thing is for certain, Squidkid Jr does not live in a mansion like Emperor does. Emperor himself always find that strange, but then there were people from his class who lived in small apartments, and the class he is in is deemed "Rich"

But Squidkid Jr's room had an interesting touch to it. His father give him some of his trophies that he could put on one of his selves. But mostly his room had expensive and fresh electronic devices.

The two quickly started off the "Play-date" with some video games. Emperor was only good at two video games; Squid-racers and Jellyfish Vaders. He wasn't good at them like Squidkid Jr was so he was beaten in minutes time.

"You're far too good." Emperor always complimented him but then added a remark. "You better not spending all your entire time on this though."

To which, Squidkid Jr would laugh it off. "You know well I also do my homework at the after-school club!"

There was something about their friendship that stood off. After all they were only 9 years old and with many limits, but the two always hit it off as if they knew eachother for decades.

With all the movies and video games they have played, Emperor decided it was time to tell him about a particular subject. "Squidkid?"

"Ya?" a quick reply was dropped it as Squidkid Jr was organsing his movie CD collection.

"Did you get a message on your social media about some party coming up?" Emperor asked, hoping that he says yes.

But to his disappointment, it was the opposite. "No, I never got any message."

Emperor twitched. He was suprised that his friend did not get to it. But then at the same time there is a possibility that he might be invited after all, Squidkid Jr's family IS rich.

He saw his friend taking out his phone and flicking through it rapidly.

"Is it about Retro's?" His friend continued talking which broke off his thinking. "It said on his page that he'll get reserved spots for those worthy of it in a few days."

Emperor nodded, feeling a bit relieved. "Hopefully you're going to be picked."

If Squidkid Jr jumps into the party with him, it'll be less problematic. Very unlikely Master would bother Emperor about anything if he has a friend by his side. Besides, no fights are allowed to happen as everything will most likely be monitored by the parents. After all they are kids not blown-up adults.

"Maybe." Squidkid replies, he has finally completed his ordering of the cds. "If I won't be, what big deal would it make? I'm guessing you're going to it. I don't like big parties."

There was something his friend didn't knew- he does not know about the rivalry between him and Master- mostly he keeps it secret for Squidkid's sake, because if he knew he'd probably challenge Master himself and a lot of trouble would start. Emperor remembers Squidkid picking on the kid that made fun of Emperor barely a year ago.

"It'll be boring without you." Emperor was clenching on Squidkid's low bunkbed, he was sitting mad with thoughts about this.. party. "I am coming but I don't think any of my friends will be there. If that's the case.. this will be awfully boring."

There was a mere silence, but laughter came seconds later. "Aw come on Emp! You know how to make parties interesting!"

Emperor was a bit unsure of that. "Only sometimes."

"Besides Retro's parents have parties every year and this is the first time he is let to bring his classmates to it!" Squidkid stood up from his uncomfortable position. "That's an opportunity you cannot miss, Emperor I am telling you."

Maybe that is true, but Emperor never ever been invited to a party before, especially a party where he has no idea who will be in it. Sure, he has been to gala meetings- but those were more of informal but pose gatherings where it is known who will come. But he wouldn't ask Retro who is coming. But if Squidkid Jr can join him, maybe it won't be that bad.

The party could be a great start to being 10, maybe. He is still so unsure.

"I suppose. I've never been in such a situation," Emperor spoke what was on his mind but with some lies. "I just don't think I will fit in there, honestly. I'm all rich and my dad's a large business owner, kids there will treat me like a god even though to me I'm just some regular 10 year old."

Squidkid was quick to reply. "And is that a bad thing?"

"Largely." there was barely positive emotion in his words, as much as Emperor felt risk. "It'd be a clump of mess."

Squidkid Jr came up to him, sat down on the bed with one of his hands on Emperor's shoulder. 

"It'll be fine, dude." he started to speak. "If you're going to be there, you'll fit in easily. You don't even know your classmates that well, I know for a fact there's some rich kids who'll end up there just like you. Just chill it out yeah?"

Supportive messages from his friends was all Emperor needed. But what he actually needed was time to think.

"Now let's watch a movie to relax from this, you seem shaken up." he continued. "Action or Comedy?"

******


End file.
